1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is directed to laparoscopic surgery, and more particularly, to a disposable filter cartridge with an internal gaseous seal for use with a multimodal gas delivery system employed during laparoscopic surgical procedures requiring smoke evacuation from the abdominal cavity of a patient.
2. Description of Related Art
Laparoscopic or “minimally invasive” surgical techniques are becoming commonplace in the performance of procedures such as cholecystectomies, appendectomies, hernia repair and nephrectomies. Benefits of such procedures include reduced trauma to the patient, reduced opportunity for infection, and decreased recovery time. Such procedures within the abdominal (peritoneal) cavity are typically performed through a device known as a trocar or cannula, which facilitates the introduction of laparoscopic instruments into the abdominal cavity of a patient.
Additionally, such procedures commonly involve filling or “insufflating” the abdominal (peritoneal) cavity with a pressurized fluid, such as carbon dioxide, to create what is referred to as a pneumoperitoneum. The insufflation can be carried out by a surgical access device (sometimes referred to as a “cannula” or “trocar”) equipped to deliver insufflation fluid, or by a separate insufflation device, such as an insufflation (veress) needle. Introduction of surgical instruments into the pneumoperitoneum without a substantial loss of insufflation gas is desirable, in order to maintain the pneumoperitoneum.
During typical laparoscopic procedures, a surgeon makes three to four small incisions, usually no larger than about twelve millimeters each, which are typically made with the surgical access devices themselves, typically using a separate inserter or obturator placed therein. Following insertion, the inserter is removed, and the trocar allows access for instruments to be inserted into the abdominal cavity. Typical trocars often provide means to insufflate the abdominal cavity, so that the surgeon has an open interior space in which to work.
The trocar must provide a means to maintain the pressure within the cavity by sealing between the trocar and the surgical instrument being used, while still allowing at least a minimum freedom of movement of the surgical instruments. Such instruments can include, for example, scissors, grasping instruments, and occluding instruments, cauterizing units, cameras, light sources and other surgical instruments. Sealing elements or mechanisms are typically provided on trocars to prevent the escape of insufflation gas. Sealing elements or mechanisms typically include a duckbill-type valve made of a relatively pliable material, to seal around an outer surface of surgical instruments passing through the trocar.
Further, in laparoscopic surgery, electrocautery and other techniques (e.g. harmonic scalpels) create smoke and other debris in the surgical cavity, reducing visibility by fogging the view from, and coating surfaces of endoscopes and the like. A variety of surgical smoke evacuation systems are known in the art.
Additionally, SurgiQuest, Inc., Milford, Conn. USA has developed unique surgical access devices that permit ready access to an insufflated surgical cavity without the need for conventional mechanical seals, and it has developed related gas delivery systems for providing sufficient pressure and flow rates to such access devices, as described in whole or in part in U.S. Pat. No. 7,854,724.
The present invention relates to a multimodal gas delivery system and related devices for performing multiple surgical gas delivery functions, including insufflation, smoke evacuation, recirculation and filtration of insufflation fluids and gases. The use of a single multimodal system reduces operating costs by requiring the purchase of only one system while achieving multiple functions, and also thereby reduces the amount of equipment needed in an operating room, thus reducing clutter and allowing space for other necessary equipment.